The Secret War
by Nefertam
Summary: Set during World War II, the Nephilim face a new enemy in Nazi Germany when tyrannical dictator Adolph Hitler searches for an artifact that may very well help him to conquer the Allied Forces. Can Shadowhunters unite with Downworlders and mundane to defeat a great evil? Or will this secret war result in the Apocalypse? SYOC


"I swear that if I hear 'Oh Johnny, Oh Johnny' one more time, I will smash the Victrola," the dark haired boy complained, mostly joking.

"Oh, but I love the Andrew Sisters! Their my favorite!" Retorted an equally joking young woman.

"Well Sarah, maybe if you wouldn't play that stupid record so often, I wouldn't hate it so," said the boy dramatically.

"And maybe if you didn't whine so much, I would actually be able to enjoy my music."

At eighteen, the girl was older than the boy, but only by two years. Where the boy was all dark hair and features, the girl was light as snow. Her wavy platinum blonde locks starkly contrasted her companion's tightly cut mahogany brunette hair. Her pale face was sleek and pretty while the tanner boy's was broader, more chilled, yet still soft enough to show his youth. Both adolescents were stunningly becoming in their own ways. Many said their youthful beauty owed to good blood.

"Christian?" The girl asked suddenly, taking a more serious tone.

"Yes?" Christian responded.

"When do you think our parents will be back? Mine have been gone for almost two months now, and yours for almost three. Ever since that Conclave meeting..."

"I know. They said it might be a long while 'till we saw them again, but the waiting is unbearable. Every day in the papers, I read about the Allied victories and defeats. It's not looking good over there they say, but I have faith in your mom and dad, as well as mine. They're strong people. As soon as they win this damn war, they'll come straight back home," Christian reassured, even if he had to do so in part to reassure himself. As he said, there were indeed reports of major Axis victories, which meant a lot of good people dead.

"I hope your right," Sarah said after a long pause. She stood up from her seat on the couch next to Christian and squeezed his sharp, boney shoulder. He'd lost a lot of weight since his parents left, probably from worry. Sarah walked over to the Victrola and flipped the record over. Another Andrew Sisters hit began to play, eliciting a playful groan from Christian.

"After this song, we seriously need to get back to training. We can't be complete slobs now that most of the adults are gone," Sarah said, resuming her place on the coach a respectful distance away from Christian. She smoothed her pleated skirt around her and readjusted her gray cardigan around her shoulders.

Although Nephilim girls weren't barred from training with their male counterparts, it was a slightly bizarre sight, especially when said girls wore their gear pants rather than skirts. Frankly, Sarah didn't care what judgement she received for dressing in the protective armor of the Nephilim. As long as it protected her from demons, she could ignore the sidelong glances and hushed whispers.

Christian opened his mouth to reply to his friend when suddenly came a knocking on the Library door.

"Come in!" Christian called, cupping his hand to amplify his voice. The Baltimore Institute's library certainly wasn't as grand as the ones in other cities, but both Christian and Sarah approved of its floral print couches and wooden end tables; its low ceiling and wide rectangular windows. A cozy fire flickered in the small hearth opposite the door, and it was in this direction the furniture faced, creating a semi-circle around the warmth.

The single wooden door in the room swung open and a man in a dark tweed suit entered. His cream button up did little to hide the black Marks that swirled across his sun-tanned flesh like tribal tattoos. Both Sarah and Christian bore similar Marks across their own bodies, although not in nearly the same amount as the man before them. He had a wide, flat face lined with wrinkles. His hair was a deep black but was streaked near the temples in grey. His broad frame filled out his suit almost awkwardly, and he looked exceedingly uncomfortable to be in the room.

"Christian Roseblood and Sarah Foxfern?" The man asked, addressing the teenagers by their full names.

"That's us," Christian said politely with an amiable smile that well-suited his lush red lips. "What can we do for you?"

"Let me introduce myself; I am Lawrence Greyfeather from the Idris Department of War. It grieves me to inform you that two weeks ago, Mr. and Mrs. Foxfern were reported missing in action deep behind enemy lines in German. Their exact whereabouts is currently unknown. Mr. And Mrs. Roseblood were reported killed after last Thursday night's bombing in the French countryside near Normandy," The man paused to let the information sink in before continuing. "I'm sorry, but I've been instructed both of you to Idris for the funeral, as was stated in the Roseblood will. I'm terribly sorry for you both and I personally offer my condolences, as well as those of the War Department."

For a few minutes, everything was perfectly still and silent. Then Sarah made I high pitched, strangled sound before fully erupting into tears. She pushed past Mr. Greyfeather and out the door. Christian stared out the window in disbelief, simply feeling empty. He barely noticed his wet cheeks or his runny nose.

"Christian? I've been instructed to take you to Idris at the most convenient opportunity. Considering the funeral is tomorrow morning, I suggest you and your friend pack and meet me back here within the next three hours," Mr. Greyfeather said in a kind voice. "This war has taken too many lives. I think we shall all be happier when we are well rid of it. For now, we must all do our part."

Christian wordlessly stood and exited the library, making for his bedroom. He slammed the door shut and swore loudly. Then he flopped on his bed and screamed into his pillow, tears flowing freely. Tomorrow, he'd have a funeral to attend.

XxXxXxXxX

**Hello and thanks for reading this little introduction. This will be a little side project to help with inspiration for my story "Between Now and Forever". Obviously set in the 1940s during WWII, the Nephilim must stop Adolph Hitler from obtaining an artifact of immense power which will allow him to defeat the Allies. All male OCs will be US soldiers and all females will be affiliated with the army as either nurses, field correspondents, USO workers, or anything else applicable. I will only be selecting the highest detailed OCs, so be sure to send deep descriptions! Finally, YOUR OC MAY DIE! Also, I appreciate reviews, especially critical ones. If i make grammatical errors or if you want to discuss plot, tell me in the reviews! Thanks!**

**Name &amp; Nickname (if any): **

**Age (16-40):**

**Gender:**

**Ethnicity:**

**Race:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality: **

**History:**

**Strengths: **

**Weaknesses:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Weapon (besides gun if OC is a soldier):**

**Rank (if male):**

**Specialization (if any)(I.e. Chaplain, medic, mechanic):**

**Clothing:**

**•Civilian-**

**•Uniform-**

**View on War:**

**Any race prejudices:**

**Greatest Fear:**

**Greatest Secret:**

**Romance (yes or no):**

**Hobbies:**

**Quirks:**

**Voice (high pitch, low, fast, elegant, timid, etc.):**

**Other:**


End file.
